Choices 2
by Jacob14
Summary: The Year is 2016 Pvt. Jake Wilson is in Afghanistan when the disease hits. will he be able to make it back home to Virginia or will he die trying, this is his story. Accepting OC's
1. Character Creation Info

**Okay, there is not a lot of walking dead stories with just OC so I'm gonna make one, review to send in your OC and once I get at least 3 I'm gonna start writing.**

**Just copy and paste this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Race:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Job (if you have one):**

**Open to Romance:**

**Open to death:**

**Other info:**

** Got the idea from Kayce Skywalker, hope she uses my OC I submitted; I'll be using him in my story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Deserted

**A/N: first chapter of Choices 2, enjoy and don't forget to submit OC's and leave a review**

December 5, 2015, Time: 15:47

Pvt. Jake Wilson

999th Infantry Squad (Flaming Johnnies)

Our squad landed in a small town filled with Taliban's. We took refuge in a small shack to plan out our attack. We're on a rescue mission to get a girl named Layla Coan. Her brother Kain Coan is our squad leader. The plan was to circle around the building that Layla is in and come in from each side. After talking it over for a little while we moved out, I was on the east side, there's two floors in the building, I was to enter from the roof on the east side. I got a boost by Kain and climbed on the roof.

When I was on the roof I planted the C4 and gave a thumbs up to Kain, who waited a few seconds until I got out of the way and blew the roof up. The whole roof collapsed and caved in along with me.

It felt like I was falling through layers of concrete. Only the roof was concrete the flooring was wooden. I fell through 3 floors and landed in the basement where Layla was. My handgun fell out of its case. My body felt like I was broken all over. I tried crawling for the gun; I got my left hand over it when someone kicked it out of my grasp. I looked up and was met with a boot to the face, then blackness.

Voices were all around me, most of them Arabic but I soon heard gunshots and soldiers running down. A few seconds later I heard Kain's voice and a girl's voice. I opened my eyes and saw Kain hugging his sister, before losing consciousness again. When I woke up I was back at base.

I sat up and looked around before a blonde girl came and pushed me back on the bed. "Lay down, do you know where you are" the blonde girl asked. "Yea, I'm back at base" I replied. "You suffered a serious concussion along with a sprained back" she said. "You know your name right" she asked. "Jake Wilson" I said to her. "Hold on Jake, I'm gonna go get my brother Kain, he wants to talk to you" she said. She left the room and a minute later Kain came walking in and pulled up a chair. "Hey Wilson you feeling any better since that fall" Kain said. "Not really, I don't even remember what happened" I said to him. "You fell through basically the whole house when the C4 blew, we thought you were dead, because that was a pretty high fall but you're alive, and if you didn't fall I don't think my sister would be here right now" Kain said, shaking my hand.

"Now Wilson, that fall really took a number on you, so we think it would be in your best interest if you went to a rehabilitation center and went to see a psychologist for at least 4 months" Kain said. "Wait what about Afghan" I said. "Don't worry, that's taken care of, and you won't be alone my sister is going to the psychologist with you" he said. He stood up and walked away. I laid my head back on the pillow and thought about what I just heard. 4 months isn't so bad, especially if I'm not the only one. The next week I was back home in the states in a psychologist's office.

"Welcome Mr. Wilson and Mrs. Coan. From what I heard you both went through some pretty dramatic stuff, I'm Dr. Baldwin and I'll be your psychologist for 4 months. So let's start off with you Jake, tell me what you remember" Dr. Baldwin said, motioning for me to begin talking. "Well I don't remember much, I remember landing and taking refuge in a rundown shack then going on a building and planting a C4 and falling through 2 stories then blacking out." I said to him. Layla was up next, so I leaned back in the chair and started listening. "I was shopping in the mall, then next thing I knew I was in the back of a van with a bag over my head, they knocked me out or something because I woke up tied to a chair and a man telling me to call my brother. A day or two later I heard a explosion then Jake fell through the floor, then my brother came and got me" she said.

"Well now that we got that out of the way let's dig deeper, but it seems our session is over for today, so we will continue tomorrow" he said, seeing us both out. I looked over at Layla then started walking away. I heard a voice telling me to wait up. I stopped and turned around. "What do you need Layla" I asked her. "Nothing, since you're not deployed and you're in I guess medical lockdown, what are you gonna do" she asked me. "Umm, I was going to go home to my apartment near the base" I said to her. "Then what" she asked. "Then after that I was gonna go see a movie" I said. "Well umm can I meet you at the movie theater" she asked. "You don't want to just come with me to my apartment then go with me" I asked her. "It's not that, it's just I don't trust people easily unless I know them" she said. "Okay" I said. I then told her to meet me at the theater at 2pm and we could go see a parody comedy movie called: The World Ends Failed attempts. I climbed into my truck and headed for my apartment.

When I got inside my apartment I talked to my best friend Wesley, who I've known since elementary school, who is now a police officer. He asked me about Afghan and all that, and then I told him that I met a girl named Layla and that I was gonna meet her at the movies at 2. On my way out Wesley yelled out that I better bring her here, because to him the way I described her was hot.

**A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter, remember OC's are always welcome, to see what they look like go to my profile and scroll down until you find Choices 2 Characters and check them out. This chapters question is: Do you think that something might happen between Jake and Layla, do you think they would make a good couple and if so, how do you think Kain will react if he heard about it?**


	3. Chapter 2

Her

**A/N: new chapter, hope you enjoy**

Jake

I pulled up at the movie theater at 1:45pm; I'd figure I would get here early to get our tickets. The movie doesn't start until 2:15. Once I got the tickets I waited by my truck for maybe 10 minutes at the most until she showed up. "Hey what's up" I said, walking over to her. "You're here early" she said. "Yea, I wanted to get our tickets early" I said. My phone started ringing. "Excuse me" I said, pulling out my phone. The person who was calling was my buddy Wesley, I answered it. "Hello" I said. "Yo, how's the date going" he asked. "Umm, Wes, we just got to the theater we haven't gone in yet" I said to him. "Keep your phone on because I'm gonna text you during your movie" he said, then he ended the call. I laughed and put my phone away. "Who was that" Layla asked. "My friend Wesley" I replied. "What did he want" she asked. "To know, what I'm doing" I said to her.

We both walked in the movie theater and got our tickets. The person in front of us was a little girl with her mother. The girl wanted a extra large drink, but the mother told that she didn't have enough money. I put two 20's on the counter and told the guy to put it on my tab. The women turned around and thanked me then she waited until me and Layla ordered. Once we ordered the food we sat down at the table and talked for a few minutes. "So how long have you guys been going out" the women asked. I looked at Layla then to the women. "We're not going out, we recently just met" I told her. "Oh, well I was watching you two come in and you looked like a cute couple" she said, looking at Layla then to me. the women looked at me then to Layla and got up and thanked us then headed toward the movie area.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2:10. "You ready to go in" I asked her. "Yea" she replied. We got up and started heading towards our movie area. We found a good seat in the far back. Once we sat down and got our food and drinks set up we talked or whisperd for a little bit. "That women was a bit weird" I said to Layla. "Yea, but she seemed nice" she said. My phone started vibrating again. I pulled it out and got a text message from Wesley. I was about to reply when Layla snatched it out of my hands, then threw it back a second later. "What did you do" I asked her. "I turned it off, so he couldn't bother us anymore" she said. The lights got dark in the theater and the movie started. The movie wasn't as long as I thought it would be but it was pretty funny.

Once it was over we headed back out to the parking lot. "Do you have a ride home" I asked her. "No Kain drove me here" she said. "Do you want me to give you a ride back home" I asked. "He's not gonna be back home tonight, so is it alright if I stayed at your place" she asked. "Yea, I'm sure Wesley will be glad to meet you" I said sarcastically. We both climbed in the truck and headed towards my apartment. When we got to my apartment I unlocked the door and we went in. I saw Wesley sleeping on the couch and red bull on the table. I laughed. "What's funny" Layla asked. "My buddy Wesley, he's doing the old bullshit black ops" I said. "What's that" she asked. "It's where you drink red bull and play black ops and crash". I said still laughing. I walked over to Wesley and shook him awake. "Hey buddy, I'm back" I said helping him up to his feet. he looked at Layla then to me, his phone started going off and once he hung up and went into his room and changed and walked out the door. Before he left, he whisperd in my ear "Let me know how she is" then he walked out. Layla helped me clean up most of the kitchen and the living room. When we finished I got out a blanket and took one of the pillows from my bed and handed it to her. I wished her goodnight and headed towards my room when I heard my name being called. When I walked back in the room, she handed me a handgun. As soon as I got it in my hands, I was laying back on the floor of the basement in Afghan. I tried crawling for the gun and grabbed it only for it to be kicked out of my hands. Then as soon as that boot came down, I was back in reality. Layla was shaking me and asking if I'm okay. "I, I'm fine" I stammered. "Are you sure, because you fell to the floor and had a glazed over look in your eyes." She said. "I SAID I'm FINE" I yelled. She backed up to the door. I got up off the floor and leaned against the counter. "Layla, I'm sorry I yelled at you" I said to her. "What happened to me" I asked her. "Once you got the gun in your hands you held it for a second then stumbled and fell on the floor and I think you were out of touch with reality" she said.

"I'm sorry, I snapped, I… I just don't know, I don't know" I said out loud. "Put the gun under the couch and try to get some sleep" I said to her. I walked back to room and collapsed on the bed.

When I woke up the next day my head hurting. I got up and made coffee. I looked over at Layla who sleeping on the couch. I checked the clock and it was 4am. I made a cup for Layla and set it on the table beside the couch. Then I one for myself and headed into the bathroom to get started with this long day.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, two questions this chapter: Why do you think Jake had a flashback of the basement in Afghan? Do you think that Layla secretly wants to be more than friends with Jake?**


	4. Chapter 3

Return To Afghan

**A/N: OC's needed, surprised I haven't got any lately, hope u enjoy this chapter**

Jake

4 months later, I was cleared to return to Afghanistan. My relationship with Layla, has pretty much been at a stalemate lately, but right now that's not important. Once I got to base I dropped my stuff off and got briefed on what was happening. Apparently there's been a disease that's been spreading like a wild fire all over Europe and the Middle East. I got geared up and headed out on patrol. The streets were just terrible, shit lying everywhere. It was just fucking disgusting and I don't understand how people could live like this. It was me and Kain on patrol, while the rest of our squad search buildings. We turned a corner and saw a group of people circled around somebody. We walked up and told them to move out of the way so we could get to the person. I bent down and examined him, he was bleeding out of his neck. It looked like someone took a huge bite out of it. I stood back up and told the people that he's dead. Me and Kain turned and started walking away when we heard them shouting for us to come back. When we looked back we saw the man getting up, his eyes bloodshot.

"Kain what the fuck is going on" I whispered to him. "I, it's the disease, it completely destroys the person's senses and well basically everything else and it turns them into carnivores" he whispered back. I pulled out my pistol and shot the guy in the head. Kain didn't question me as we walked back to the base. When we got back our whole base was empty. Not in stuff, but in people. All our vehicles are gone to. "Kain, where did everybody go" I asked him. "I have no fucking idea, but when I found out why, they're going to regret leaving" he said. I looked out the window and saw locals stumbling towards the base. "Kain, locals are stumbling towards the base, do we go and stop them or shoot to kill" I asked him. He answered by opening the door and throwing a grenade out. A second later a loud explosion happened, then the coast was clear. Kain got on the radio and got no response from central communications. "I guess no transport" I said to him. "Nope" he replied. "Well there is a boat, that we could take to get back, but we would have to stop somewhere and refill on gas" Kain said, checking a map. "Now is our best chance" I said, taking a sip of water.

We left a few minutes later and hiked in the desert. Man it was hot, probably well over 90 degrees. After what felt like days, we finally made it to the docks. The only boat was a Cigarette boat. Once we checked the boat and cleared it out, we got as much gas that we could and put it on the boat. Then we started it up and headed towards the States. Thanks to modern technology we set it to auto pilot and linked a GPS to our destination. Later that night while we were playing cards the boat stopped. We climbed out of the boat and saw that we were out of gas. The next hour was spent filling the boat up. After we filled it up, Kain stayed up and I went to go get some sleep. When I woke up, we had finally made it back to the states. We found a car and were headed back home. I had Kain drop me off at my apartment and he headed home. When I walked in Wesley was sitting on the couch with a handgun in his hands and face on the television. He looked at me then back to the TV. "Dude, zombie apocalypse" he said, turning the TV off and walking towards me. "Yea, come on man we got to go" I said to him. We both then headed out the door locking it behind us.

* * *

Kain

"Layla I'm home" I said, closing the door behind me. A second later she came running into my arms. "I missed you" she said. "Where's Jake" she asked, pulling away from me. "He's fine" I said to her. "Well Willow and David are waiting for us at the bar, they figured it would be safe there" Layla said, walking towards the door. We both got in the car and headed towards the bar. When we got there, Willow and David greeted us. I picked up my daughter Lilly and hugged her. "Hi daddy" she said. "Hi sweetie" I said, setting her down. Willow then came to hug me. That's when Layla butted in. "Kain she's been your girlfriend for 6 years now, why don't you get married" she said smiling. "I could say the same the same for you and Jake" I said to her. She shut-up so I looked over at her and she was blushing. "Speaking of Jake, did you call him yet" I asked Layla. "Shit, thanks for reminding me" she said, pulling out her phone.

* * *

Jake

As we were driving I got a call from Layla and told us to come to the Welrod. Once we pulled up Layla came running out to the truck. I was about to say something but she cut me off with a kiss. When we pulled apart she asked me to go out with her. I reluctantly agreed, smiling at her.

**A/N: hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This chapters questions are: how do u think the virus started and, do u think the bar is a good place to hide. Are you surprised about Willow and Kain?**


	5. Authors Notice Update

A/N: sorry I haven't updated lately but I have writers block. So I have a question for u guys, do you want me to take the people from the first two Choice's stories and make choices 3 or do you want me to finish off choices 2 and then start choices 3?


	6. Chapter 4

The Welrod

**A/N: surprisingly I actually felt like writing another chapter, sorry not updating in a while, I had writers block. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

Jake

We all sat in the bar drinking and playing games, just having a good time. Later that day I was laying on the couch when a window broke. Kain got up and looked out to see a swarm of zombies outside.

"Everybody up" Kain yelled.

I got right up and got changed into my army gear and put a clip in my M16. Everybody went outside and into the streets. I closed the front door and locked it, then I ran upstairs and climbed onto the roof.

"Jake what are you doing" Layla yelled.

"I'm going to help you guys" I yelled back.

I shot some down but the more I shot the more that kept on coming. A few minutes later I lost sight of them. Fuck, how could I lose sight of survivors. Then I heard a gunshot and saw that they were on a hotel roof. The way the roofs were lined up I could jump to them if I got enough air.

They were yelling for me to jump across the buildings so I did. Once I got to the building before the hotel I looked at the gap across and down. From this height, I couldn't die but I could get seriously hurt, and I would need some major speed if I were to clear this. I tossed over my M16 to Kain who caught it and set it down. Gunshots were coming from the opposite direction Kain and them were facing. Kain told me to hold on, but the zombies were breaking through the door to the roof. I backed up a few more steps and sprinted towards the edge. When I jumped I closed my eyes until I felt that I had grabbed on to a ledge. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was hanging on the ledge to the roof of the hotel. I started yelling for Kain and them to come pull me up. My hands were losing grip on the ledge. Once my fingertips where on the ledge I heard footsteps rushing to me. it was too late, I had no choice but to let go, I saw Layla look over the ledge. She was screaming her head off. Once I hit the ground that was it, lights out.

**A/N: sorry it's a short chapter but at least I got one in again. Now I want to give u guys choices (hints the title name). Let's start with the questions first. Who do you think those people that were firing the guns as Jake was on the roof? And, isn't it a bit odd that Kain and the rest of the group took their attention of one of their members for gunshots?. The choices u guys make will affect the next chapter. Here are the choices. (A): should Jake die from the fall. Or (B): Does he survive. It's ur choice, choose wisely. next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 5

Memories

**A/N: alright guys, since u chose B he's going to live, hope u enjoy this chapter.**

12 Hours Later

Kain

"Alright guys, we got him to a normal heartbeat but the problem is he doesn't remember a whole lot, so me and Wesley are going to try to start from the beginning of when he first joined the military" I said to the group.

"I can't help you guys" Layla asked.

"No sis, if you said one wrong thing over the mic he memories permanently gone, so basically he wouldn't be brain dead but he would be" I told her.

"David and Willow your on guard duty, Layla climb up on the roof and look over and tell us over the walkie talkie if you see or hear anything that's not normal" I said to them.

Me and Wesley headed into the interrogation room at the police station, which was connected to the hotel. We hooked Jake up to wires and pumped stuff into him to keep him stable and to ease his mind. If he doesn't go with what we want we electrocute him for a few seconds to get him to tell us what we want or to wake him up. I just hope he remembers so we can end this quickly or if he remembers anything at all. Let's get this started now.

* * *

Jake

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was tied to a chair and pictures of what looked like combat areas and faces were all around me, there was also a military video playing on a projector.

"Wake up, WAKE UP" a voice said.

I looked around and saw two people behind a glass which hid their appearance, they were speaking over a intercom.

"Let's start with your name, tell us your name" the intercom said.

"Where am I -? Where's Wesley" I asked.

"Your name is Jake Wilson, you were born in Williamsburg Virginia. In 2015 you went on a rescue mission with an infantry squad called the 999th Flaming Johnnies, what do you know about it" the intercom asked.

"2015" I said laughing at that.

"The Day I almost killed" I said to them.

Everything started going black. When I opened my eyes I was back in Afghanistan with the infantry squad. I still heard that intercom talking though.

"Your squad leader, Kain Coan, what did you know about him" the intercom said.

"John Rambo" I said laughing.

"The guy always knew what to do, and he always bailed my ass out if I fucked up, that's why I liked the guy" I said.

We approached the house and Kain gave me a lift on the roof. I planted the C4 and backed up so it wouldn't detonate in my face. I gave Kain the thumbs up and he hit the button. The roof collapsed and I fell in with it. I fell down floors until I hit the bottom at the basement. A Taliban group heard me fall and my handgun fell out of it's holster and slide across the floor. I tried crawling to it and put my hand right over it until some kicked it out of my grasp and stomped on my face, then blackness overcame me.

When I opened my eyes I was back in the interrogation room.

"Was that the last you saw of Kain" the intercom asked.

"Yea, at least for a while" I replied.

"Now let's go to the therapy session" the intercom said.

"How do you know about that, you weren't even there" I shouted.

I felt bolts of electricity all over my body.

"We were watching your every move" the intercom said.

"Layla Coan" the intercom said.

"My girlfriend" I replied.

"Why do you think she was always around you" the intercom asked.

"Because she loved me" I replied.

"WRONG, we had her around to make sure you didn't lose your mind completely, she was suppose to report in for us on your status but she stopped because apparently she fell in love with a awesome guy" the intercom yelled.

My head was ringing like off the charts, all I wanted to do was sleep. I started leaning back in the chair.

"We're losing him, do it again" the intercom said,

I felt another bolt of electricity go through my body.

"Even when the doctors said you were mentally unstable to return to combat until after 4 months had been over, Kain kept you coming on more missions, why" the intercom asked.

"He thought it would be good for me" I replied.

"December 21, 2015. You were assigned to a police force to enforce better protection in the streets of Afghan. Who was your handler" the intercom asked.

"A Swat Team Officer named Malik Cross" I said to them.

"What do you know about him" the intercom asked.

"Not much, the guy seemed very patient and calm, the way he said things, he made them sound so simple and easy" I said.

"You and him were on patrol in one of the small cities, what happened" the intercom asked.

"We got ambushed" I replied.

"Then you and him were sent to a labor camp, miles from the city" the intercom said,

"Yea a hell hole, I think it was called Beljina or something like that, the name ment Heaven, if you can believe that" I said.

"How did you get out" the intercom asked.

"I was on my own for 3 months, I gave up hope of ever getting out but these group of Italians and Puerto Ricans found a way" I said.

"We've pumped so much shit into him he doesn't even know what he is saying" the intercom said.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter, this chapters questions are, do you think the shock therapy thing is necessary? Also who do you think these Italian and Puerto Ricans are? Choices: (A): Jake comes to his senses or (B): the people behind the intercom keep pressing on, it's your choice**


	8. Chapter 6

Pressing On

**A/N: OC's still wanted. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jake

"Andre" I asked the tall man with muscles.

"Jake Wilson" he said reaching out to shake my hand.

"Man I haven't seen in a while" I said to him.

"Yea it's been too long, I would like you to meet my sister Dianna and her fiancé err wife, Naya" he said introducing me to them.

"Andre, how do you know him" the intercom said.

"Friend of the family" I said.

Just then a prison guard came walking up aiming a gun at Andre. "Hey asshole I'm your target" I said to the guard in Arabic. The guard aimed his gun at me which gave Andre enough time to tackle him to the ground and suffocate him to death. I picked up the gun and checked reloaded it.

"Now to find Malik" I said to them.

"Malik, you mean the swat guy" Andre said.

"Yea" I replied.

"He's been tied up in the armory, come with me" Andre said motioning for us to follow him.

We got to this small building that had only one window and metal wrapped around it. Andre kicked open the door and I ran in and shot the two guards. I grabbed their key and unlocked the armory door. "Everybody grab a weapon" I said untying Malik.

"You alright man" I asked him.

"Yea I'm fine, let's get out of here, there is a jeep outside behind this building we can take" he said.

Once everybody had grabbed AK-47's I grabbed one for myself. We headed out and were faced with a lot of guards. We all opened fire on them, and in a second they were all dead. We all headed for the jeep. I climbed in the driver seat while Malik climbed in the passenger seat, Naya and Dianna took the back seats. "Andre, you need a lift" I asked him. "No, I want to fight my way out of here" he replied. I started up the jeep and drove off towards the base. When we were have a mile from it I stopped the jeep and told Malik, Naya and Dianna what to do.

"When we pull up we're gonna be aimed at with guns, don't be scared though, I have my id card with me. As soon as they see it they'll let me in, and I'll tell them you guys were prisoners there, got it" I asked them. They all nodded their heads. When I pulled up the search lights came and soldiers armed with guns came up on the balcony and around the jeep.

"Get out of the vehicle and slowly lay on your stomachs" the soldier shouted.

I got out and as I was getting on my stomach I pulled out my handgun and set it down, then I pulled out my id card.

"U.S. friendly" I shouted to them a couple times.

The guy who took my id card and looked it over was Kain. "Where the hell have you been man, we thought you were dead and went looking for you but we never found you, so we put you as M.I.A. on our records" Kain said handing me back my id card.

"I was on patrol with Malik when we got ambushed, we were forced into a labor camp, us and to prisoners broke out" I said.

"It doesn't matter, Evac will be here in a hour, go grab your stuff, we will get these guys to evac" Kain said escorting Malik, Dianna and Naya into the base.

A hour later I was at the evac center on my way home. "When you got back home, what did you do" the intercom asked. When I opened my eyes I was back in the interrogation room.

"I don't know, I just stayed at my apartment for a while" I said,

"BULLSHIT, you went on dates with Layla and waited one month until you went back to Afghan" the intercom said.

"Why keep asking, you already know everything" I said.

"All we're trying to do is get you to remember everything, you keep making it harder on us because you keep going back to the places and basically talking to nobody except your memories" the intercom said.

My head felt like it was about to explode, I felt like I wanted to kill somebody. Just then the door opened and Wesley walked in. he came over and started untying me, starting with my left buckle. As soon as he untied me I punched him square in the face knocking him back a few feet and on to the floor. I quickly untied my right buckle and stumble to the door. When I stumbled into this room I saw Layla standing there. I stumbled over to her only to have my hand go right through her. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I got spun around and punched in the face. I fell on the floor and went right through it. When I stopped falling I was on a basement floor in Afghan. I tried crawling for the gun only to have it kicked out of my hand and a boot to the face. The falling continued until I was lying in what looked like a alleyway. I couldn't move, all I could do was look around. Blackness overcame me and when I opened my eyes Wesley was pointing a gun at me.

"Jake, do you know where you are" Wesley asked.

"I think, I'm in a police station, is anybody still at the bar" I asked.

He helped me to my feet. "Good to have you back bro, your memory seems to be back" he said. "Yea, it's good to be back" I replied.

**A/N: okay hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget characters looks are on my profile. This chapter question is, why do you think Jake fell through the floor and when he stopped falling and was on the floor in the police station, his memory was completely back? Also do you guys think this story is a lot better than my last one? No choices this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it guys.**


	9. Authors Notice Update 2

Authors Notice Update #2

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I was out getting stuff and preparing stuff for Christmas. I will try to have a chapter up by tomorrow night, thanks for being patient.


	10. Chapter 7

BUIS

(Back Up Iron Sights)

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated lately, but now I have free time after getting all the Christmas stuff out of the way. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Jake

"This place isn't secure enough" I said to Kain as I walked into the front room.

"Well where do you expect us to go" he asked.

"Where do you think" I asked him.

"Quit bull shitting and tell me" he said.

"The base, the army base, we're going there right now" I said.

"Why now" he asked looking at his watch.

"It's early and we can get there by daylight" I replied.

"Everyone gear up" I said to the group.

A few minutes later everybody was all packed and had guns loaded. I opened the door and we all headed out. We finally got up to the base. We saw a small flash of light, so I looked up. It was Morse code so I pulled out my flashlight and said that we were looking for a place to stay. I got a reply back saying come in, the place is empty besides me. I scanned my id card on the door and opened it, letting everybody in. Footsteps came from the opposite direction.

"What are you doing here private" I heard someone ask.

"I came here looking for a place that's safe, sir" I said.

"At ease private, start by telling me your name" the man said.

"Jake Wilson, sir" I replied.

"Private Wilson, Brian Blackwood, spec ops sniper" he said.

We shook hands and I introduced everyone to him. A few minutes later we were sitting around a huge TV screen watching the news. Surprisingly it seemed not everybody was a goner, the news was still up and it was showing locations of where survivors are in the local area. I got up and turned to face the group.

"Guys, I'm going home" I said to the group.

"Why you going home man" Wesley asked.

"I'm not going back to our apartment, I mean I'm going back home to my parents house, I need to know if their alive or not" I said to them.

"I'll go with you" Layla said.

"No, you're staying here with your brother" I replied.

I turned and walked out of the base and sat down. I pulled out a picture of me and my parents the day before I left for basic training. Tears started forming in my eyes, I just let them come out. The next day I spent walking to my house. I didn't get there until 12am of the day after. It would have only taken I think 3 hours by car and 2 by aircraft. I opened the door to my house. It was the same as I left it. When I got to the door which lead to my parents room I took a deep breath. I slowly opened it and saw them laying on the bed with a note in the middle of them. it read: _Jake, if you get this note please do know that your father and I love you very much. With all this disease talk and infections everywhere we've just been staying in our room. Your father died a few minutes ago, I took some pills that I found in a cabinet, the label is scratched off but the description says that it poisons you, we thought your probably dead, but I'm sure we will all meet again in heaven. Love you. - mom_.

I fell to my knees and started crying. My headset was still on my ear when I heard airstrike inbound. I pulled out a tracker and saw the missiles coming this way. I ran out of the house just as the explosion happened. When I looked up I saw Kain there.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK, WHY DID YOU DO THAT" I screamed at him.

"We were bombing the area, we didn't know your house was here" he said.

"BULLSHIT, MY RECORDS HAVE MY ADDRESS, MY RECORDS ARE AT THE BASE, YOU KNOW THE ADDRESS. YOU DID IT, WHY" I screamed.

"Jake, I didn't know your house was here I'm sorry" he said, sarcastically.

I pulled out my gun and aimed it at him.

"You have one second to give me a reason on why you bombed my house, or I swear to god I will kill you where you stand" I said, aiming my gun at him. I heard a gunshot and felt something go right through my chest. I fell back on the ground bleeding out. The gunman was in the chopper so I couldn't id him.

"Your home" he said turning and climbing back in the helicopter and flying away. I'm gonna die out here if nobody gets to me in time. Layla, my sweet, sweet Layla. If only you knew what your brother did to me just now, I'm sure you would kill him. Walkers started coming out of their hiding places. They all circled around me while blackness took over my vision. This isn't the end for me, I thought before losing consciousness.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This chapters question is: who do you think the gunman was. This chapters choices are: (A): should Jake be wrong and this is where he dies or (B): should he end up surviving somehow. Your choice, choose wisely.**


	11. Chapter 8

Gone

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

Jake

The ground was as cold as ice. But I felt like the bleeding had stopped. Who knows I could be dead right now, I mean I can't see anything so for all I know I am dead. So where is this white light I'm suppose to see, I mean I know I killed people but that was for my country, so I think that can be overlooked. My whole body jolted. I opened my eyes and I saw that I was still on the road but no zombies were around me. I looked down and saw that the bleeding did stop which is not a good thing, but at the same time it is. I staggered to my feet. my cellphone was ringing, I looked at who was calling and it was Kain. I hit the ignore button and called Layla, hopefully she's not in the same room as Kain.

"JAKE, where are you" she asked

"Layla shut up, your brother tried to kill twice, I'm at least a day away from the base, I'm bleeding out, can you come get me. but don't tell them your coming, tell them you going out for a bit and that you will be safe because you have a handgun with you" I said. There was silence between the line for a few seconds.

"Okay, I'm in the car now on my way, I put in the address of your house, I'll be there soon" she replied. I hung up the phone and sat down leaning against a guard rail. I felt cold all over, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

Considering the fact that if I do sleep I might die, I have to stay awake, not just for me, but for Layla also. My shirt started getting wet again, I looked down and my whole shirt was a dark crimson red, getting lighter by the new fresh blood pouring out. God, Layla better get here soon or I won't make it.

* * *

Layla

Hours went by with no word from Jake, when I was turning on his street I feared the worst had happened. I found him laying on the side of the road, not moving. I ran over beside him, shaking him.

"Jake, wake up, are you okay" I said.

"Why did you come here" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around and saw Kain standing there with a handgun.

"You, You killed him" I stammered.

"Yes, I did shoot him, but he is not dead if you look closely, his body may look dead but the light in his eyes isn't gone just yet" Kain said.

"So answer my question" he said, pointing the gun at me.

"I came here for him" I said.

"Layla, you could have done better, you could have joined me and we rule this god forsaken earth together" he said.

"Incest is disgusting Kain" I replied.

"Not when you're the only two people on earth" he shot back.

"I'll give you a choice, you can either come with me, or I'll make you watch me put a bullet in his skull and do the same to you, it's your choice" he said.

**A/N: alright guys for the first choice it's (A). For the second choice it's (B). You choose. This chapters question is Do you think Kain likes his sister more than just a sister. I know this chapter is short but hey at least it's something, which is better than nothing, regular chapters will be back up tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 9

NO

**A/N: sorry about not updating for a day, I got sidetracked, but I hope this chapter makes up for it, enjoy and I'm gonna stop taking OC's just for a little while, but still feel free to submit them.**

Layla

"Okay Kain, I'll come with you, just don't kill him" I said, hesitantly walking over to my brother's side.

"I'm glad you came to your senses Layla, now we have to go to the nearest airport" he said.

"Why" I asked him.

"We're getting out of here, apparently Britain hasn't been infected yet, so we're heading there" he replied.

"What about Willow and your daughter" I asked.

"There back at base" he replied.

Hours passed and we were up in the sky, I was still cautious about Kain, but I've never been to Europe or specifically Britain so this should be fun. When we landed in a field we hiked into the city, Kain said that he had got us a apartment. When we got to it I unlocked the door and it was beautiful, Kain rushed passed me and pulled a bottle of Champaign. Now I'm beginning to question what he is doing, but I was tired of walking so I sat down.

* * *

Jake

When I opened my eyes it was pitch black out, I found a car with a full tank of gas, so I climbed in it and drove all the way back to base. As I pulled up Wesley was waiving his hands around frantically. I got out the car and was rushed inside.

"Jake you got to help man" he said.

"What's wrong" I asked him.

"Kain killed Brian in his sleep, Willow has a bomb strapped to her which will go off in 2 minutes, now I know you were in infantry but you got to know something about bombs" he said.

"Wesley, I'm a EOD (Explosive Ordinance Disposals) Specialist, I was assigned to a infantry camp, to assist them in patrols but mostly on bombs, I'm gonna need her to take off her jacket so I can see what I'm working with here" I said out loud.

She took off her jacket and revealed a bomb which was strapped to her torso. Wesley came running with a electrical and a mechanical toolbox. I looked into Willow's eyes and saw fear in them, she was crying.

"Look Willow, it would be a lot easier for me to disarm this if I killed you, do you understand" I asked her.

"Yes, just get this off me" she yelled.

I grabbed hold of one of the locks, it was steel so I would need bolt cutters to try and pry it off, the wiring was on the inside. I checked the bomb timer, a minute and thirty seconds remaining. The lock was harder than I imagined, I nearly broke the bolt cutters messing with it. The timer was beeping, it was at 45 seconds.

"Jake can you do it" he asked.

"WESLEY THE TIMER IS AT 45 SECONDS, GET LILLY AND RUN AT LEAST 75 METERS AWAY FROM HERE, I'll BE FINE" I screamed at him.

Willow was now crying completely, then the realization hit me as I looked at the timer, I had 15 seconds.

"I'm sorry I can't save you, do you understand, I can't save you" I said grabbing the toolboxes.

"Jake, help me" she pleaded.

I ignored her screams and sprinted towards the exit. I made it to at least 50 meters before the explosion hit, the radius traveled and it threw me back at least 20 meters before I hit the ground hard.

* * *

Layla

I was laying on the couch sleeping when I felt hands scoop me up and put me on the bed. I heard a door close and someone lock it. Then I felt hands travel up my legs and put on my ass. I moaned, then I said Jakes name but got a laugh in response. When I opened my eyes Kain was staring at me, wide eyed in his boxers. I quickly looked for something to grab to defend myself but Kain quickly pinned me down.

"Layla, what are you doing" he asked.

"Trying to get away from you" I said.

"We haven't even got to the best part yet" he said.

"Which is" I said.

"What do you think" he replied, laughing.

* * *

Wesley

I was carrying Jake over my shoulders when a British helicopter landed. A black guy in a British Military uniform got out of it.

"Is this my mate, Jake Wilson from Afghan" he asked.

"Yea, who's asking" I said.

"Sorry mate allow me to introduce myself I am Malik Cross, I am from the UK, well I was born here but my family moved to the UK and right now I've been with Britain's Military, and we have been looking at the United States via satellite and found that the whole US has been well, dead, then we looked into their Army files and found everyone either KIA or MIA, we got to Jake's file and his status said Alive, so we scanned and scanned and scanned, until we found him." He said.

"Why do you need him" I asked.

"Well I was telling some higher ups in the military about him, then this pandemic happened, but trust me the UK is 100% safe, we could use him in Special Operations for EOD purposes, you can come along with us back to the UK." He said.

"All right" I replied. I set Jake up in the helicopter and had the medic look at him, then I grabbed the toolboxes and put them in along with Lilly, then I climbed in myself. This ride is going to be long so might as well get some sleep I thought, leaning my head back against the seat.

**A/N: sorry about the killing for some of your characters but I'm trying to kind of thin out number of people just a little bit, but anyway let's get to what's important.** **this chapters questions are: what the fuck do you think Kain's obsession with his sister is all about. Do you think Wesley will be good and take care of Lilly since Kain is well an asshole. This chapters choices are: (A): Should Wesley join Britain's Military with Jake or (B): should Jake look for Layla after being cleared from the hospital. It's your choice, you decide, your choices effect the next chapter. Characters appearence are on my profile so check them out under Choices 2**


	13. Chapter 10

Matter Of Time

**A/N: hope you all had a happy new year, enjoy this chapter.**

Wesley

When we landed Jake was transported to a hospital while I took Lilly with me to the Military Base. Me and Malik were talking and he said that I could get a job in the military working with the Military Police. I agreed to it and a few minutes later I was filling out paperwork. A few hours later I was offered a house on base that me and Jake could share, since we didn't have any money. Me and Lilly were in the house watching TV when the doorbell rang. Malik handed me a uniform along with dog tags.

"Since you and Jake are both Americans we added your flag on the uniform above ours to symbolize that your Americans but you're with the British Military" he said, handing me Jakes uniform as well.

I thanked him and set them down in a chair. Later that day I ended up falling asleep in the chair. I woke up to a door opening. Quickly I turned on the light and grabbed my gun.

"Oh it's you" I said, putting the gun back down.

"How are you feeling" I asked Jake.

"Better" he said closing the door behind him.

"Your uniform is over there in the chair" I said pointing to it.

"Get some sleep, your basic training starts tomorrow and you need to be in the barracks at 3am to get everything ready, because you're going to be staying there until your training is done" he said.

"What about you" I asked him

"They said for me to be standing outside at 2am" he said going upstairs to a bedroom.

I turned the TV off and carried Lilly into a spare room and laid her down on the bed, and then I found a empty room and crashed on the bed.

* * *

Layla

I sat on the bed for hours crying, even though Kain didn't rape me because I kicked him in the dick, he said he would be back, and that was a few hours ago. It's now 5am and so far I've been safe. I haven't heard movement outside of the room for a while, maybe he left or maybe he's sleeping. I climbed off the bed and slowly opened the door. The hallway was clear, I shut the bedroom door and slowly made my way into the living room. The only way I could get away from him is if I were to change my appearance. I took a quick shower and gathered up money and went to stores to buy makeup, clothes, and hair dye. If Kain knows I'm gone by now, he's probably out looking for me.

I went into one of the restrooms and dyed my hair brown and changed into some clothes. When I finished, I didn't even recognize me, which was good. Jake was on my mind so I pulled out my phone and tried calling him, it went straight to voicemail. So I tried calling Wesley and a little girl answered the phone.

"Hello" she said.

"Umm, Lilly are you still with Wesley" I asked her.

"Me, Jake and Wesley are on a army base in Britain" she said.

That's great so that means there over here also.

"Is Wesley there" I asked her.

"No he said that he would be back at 2" she said.

I checked my watch, it was 2:05.

"here he is" she said. Silence was over the line for a second.

"Hello" he said.

"Wesley, what are you guys doing over here" I asked him.

"Layla I can't talk I gotta make lunch for Lilly, stop by and sign in as a visitor and tell them you're looking for me, I'll answer your questions when you get here" he said, then he hung up.

The base was only a 5 minute drive by car so I should get there in maybe 20 minutes. Since I didn't have a car I would have to walk. After I signed in I was escorted to a house that read Wilson & Ward on the mailbox. I knocked on the door.

"Can I help you" Wesley said opening it.

"Wesley, it's me Layla" I said walking in.

"Wow, you look, different" he said closing the door.

"Where's Lilly" I asked him.

"Sleeping" he replied.

"Sit Down, and I'll tell you everything that happened leading up to right now" he said.

I sat down and listened through the whole thing. And when it was over I told him all that happened with me.

"Wesley since you're in basic training aren't you suppose to be in the barracks" I asked him.

"I am, but since I have to look after Lilly, after I finish training for the day, they let me come home" he answered.

"So where is Jake" I asked him.

"He won't be back for 3 months, we have a empty room and your welcome to stay here" he said.

"Why" I asked him.

"He's in Special Operations Demolitions" he said.

"He's getting training for Special Ops, basically once he's done with training he will be a killing machine, their trying right now to stop bombs going off and find out who or what is behind the virus" he said.

My phone started ringing, I pulled it out and I got a text message from Kain, which read: _If I find you, you're dead_. I turned off my phone and ignored it.

"Layla, I just want to tell you that Jake won't be the same guy after his training and especially after his first deployment with a team, he won't even look the same" Wesley said, before getting up to go to the bathroom.

The same, I doubt he'll even recognize me. Then again, I'm glad nobody can recognize me, because if they know Kain they can tell him where I'm at. 3 months is a long time.

**3 months later**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, on my profile there will be a new and old appearance of the characters so check that out, this chapters question is: Do you think Layla will still have feelings for Jake after not seeing him for 3 months or will Wesley fill in for him? Choices this chapter will actually be what you guys put in ur review, I haven't written tomorrows chapter yet but I will when I get home from school tomorrow so put in what you want to happen in the next chapter since 3 months have passed.**


	14. Chapter 11

4 Months Later

**A/N: I felt like writing another chapter tonight, so enjoy, another chapter will be up tomorrow. I added a extra month, so let's just say as soon as Jake's Training was done he was to accompany a Spec Ops Team in Afghan for EOD purposes.**

Jake

I was flying back from Afghan after spending a month with a Spec Ops team. I disarmed 10 bombs and killed roughly 50 men. I don't even look like my old self, my hair is shorter, and my face aged a little bit. I felt older than I looked, I guess that was spec ops does to you after your deployment is done. That day when I couldn't get the bomb on Willow defused still haunts me. At least I'll be back at base soon enough. Then I get one month off before I will be on deployment for a year in Afghan. Wow, even after a pandemic Global Warfare is still a problem.

When I got to my house I opened the door and was met with someone swinging a knife, I dove out the way and pulled out my gun. It was Kain.

"Who are you" he said.

"Who are you" I shot back.

"Kain, I'm looking for my sister, have you seen her" he said, holding up a picture.

I lowered my gun and took the picture so I could see it better. It was a picture of Layla in a car. I handed the picture back and shook my head.

"I'm looking for a guy named Jake Wilson, he's my sister's boyfriend have you seen him. He asked.

"Wait you and him kind of look alike" he said.

"I'm his brother Alex" I said.

"How come he's never mentioned you before" he asked.

"We had sort of a falling out" I replied.

"Well if you seen him or her, give me a call" he said, handing me his number.

"I will" I said, watching him leave.

I set my bag down and went up stairs to take a shower. When I got out I heard the front door open and what sounded like to people come in.

"Jake you here" Wesley yelled to me upstairs.

"Yea" I yelled back.

After I dried myself off and put some clothes on I headed downstairs. Some brunette girl was staring at me, while Wesley had his kind of like a Mohawk or something in the middle or something.

"Who are you" I asked the girl.

"It's me, Layla" she said.

"Kain came looking for you, he didn't recognize me so I told him I was my brother and he believed me" I said to them.

"Jake, man you don't look like your old self, that spec ops stuff really takes a toll on you doesn't it" he asked.

"Yea, I disarmed 10 bombs and killed about 50 people who got in my way" I said.

My phone started ringing, it was Kain, shit how did this guy get my number.

"Jake Wilson" he asked.

"No, Alex Wilson" I answered.

"Then why did you answer your brothers phone" he shot back.

I was at a loss for words of what to say.

"I'm at your back door" he said, then the call ended.

I peeked from behind a wall to look at the back door. He had Lilly in his arms and he mouthed: _Want her? Find me!_

"Wesley get on the satellite computer and put your headset in, I need you to track this red hummer" I said to him.

A minute later I was in a pick-up truck and following the hummer.

"He turned into traffic, so get on the sidewalk and try to catch up to him" Wesley said.

I turned and honked the horn so people got out of the way. I looked in the mirror and so no police chasing me.

"He turned right in the alleyway" Wesley said.

I slammed on the brakes and turned right.

"You're losing ground' Wesley said.

"Jake his hummer can handle the turns, that's where you hit him, there's a thunderstorm outside so we might lose signal" he said.

There was static over the headset. Fuck, I looked and saw him take a high bridge which led to a intersection, the bridge I'm on went straight to it, but his had a right turn in it. He was flooring it and so was I. I was going to hit him dead on. But I was a tiny bit faster than he was. I looked to my left right as he crashed into me. The truck was airborne and I could feel the wind. I landed upside down. My vision was blurry but I could still see somewhat. The driver side door opened and hands came in and unbuckled me and dragged me out. Before I lost consciousness I looked and saw that Kain's hummer was nowhere to be found and civilians surrounded me. When I regained consciousness, an ambulance had just arrived. I struggled to get to my feet. People were trying to hold me down.

I pushed them off and pulled out my phone, I tracked the hummer down which was at a dock only 2 minutes from here. The walk to the dock was hard, because people were asking me to stop and some tried to stop me and get me to go to the ambulance, but I know how much Lilly means to Wesley, and I'm not going to let bastard Kain have her. I waited till Kain went into the warehouse then I went and grabbed Lilly, at first she was trying to get out of my arms but once she realized it was me she stopped. I got to almost out of the dock when I felt three gunshots pierce my back. My knees gave out and I fell on them.

"Lilly, you know the base is only 5 minutes from here right' I whisperd to her. she nodded.

"Do you know how to get there" I whisperd. She nodded again.

"Go get Wesley and tell them where I am at" I whisperd.

She ran out of the dock, I don't know if she made it to the base or not. Footsteps where coming behind me. I rolled on my back and pulled out my handgun, Kain was only two steps away. I tried firing it but heard a click. He came and kicked my hand down.

"Why don't you just give me Layla" he asked.

I was about to say something but was met with a foot to the face sending me unconscious.

**A/N: well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This chapters question is going to be a choice also. Would you like to see Jake and Layla still together or would you like to switch up to Wesley and Layla.**


	15. Chapter 12

Fuck Up

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

Jake

When I woke up I was on a cargo plane. There was my bag and a note on it which read: _You fucked up, no one is left for you, enjoy America_. _P.S. Layla is nice, if you know what I mean. From Kain._ I checked my bag, no weapons, no cash, just my clothes. My cellphone and headset were also missing so no calls. My only question is, when is this plane going to land. My answer came a second later when I felt a thud and the plane started spinning. A loud bang echoed throughout the plane, then heat came traveling through. The only way out was a small glass panel that I could probably fit through if I tried. There was a crowbar on the floor beside me, I grabbed it and started banging it on the window. After a few solid swings it shattered. I grabbed my bag and threw it out then I slowly climbed out of the window. When I was out I felt a raindrop hit my head, then another. I looked up and saw a storm starting. The plane landed right beside a hospital, which I'm sure has a generator somewhere in it. In a way it felt kind of good to be back home.

Despite the zombies, it's not all that bad. So Kain got to Layla, then where would Wesley be? I thought for a moment. He might be dead if Kain got to Layla, I know Wesley would stop him, wouldn't he?. I put that thought out of my mind and went and checked the crates. They were all empty. Right now all I wanted to do was sleep. I checked my watch and saw that it was 2am, which was wrong because America is 5 hours behind Europe, so I set it back 5 hours to 9pm. The plane was safe for the moment so I'll sleep in it and mess with the hospital in the morning.

* * *

Wesley

Layla sat in the corner crying. I wouldn't blame her but this is how it all happened, Lilly came and got us to go to a warehouse by the dock, Kain was there and when we asked him about Jake he said that he was gone. Layla pressed on and asked him what he meant by gone and he said that he killed him. I was jumped by his guards and tied to a chair. In a container he had a sample of the virus that turns people into zombies and injected it into the waterway system or something like that, that leads to people's houses and such. Layla was still in shock after hearing about Jake and was too shocked to do anything. Kain, being the sick bastard that he is grabbed Layla and took her into a back room. I could still hear her screams as he raped her. I couldn't do anything to stop him, I was tied and handcuffed. There was nothing I could do. Now Layla is just in a corner crying.

"Your times up Wesley, you and her are going back to America, together. Enjoy your time here while you can, because you won't be ever coming back to the same place you knew" he said. The next day we were sent on a plane. Me and Layla, Kain kept Lilly with him, that poor little girl she will probably never see the light of day again. The plane ride was silent, I don't know if Layla was more upset about Jake or about being raped by her own brother. We had a rough landing, the plane hit the ground and went sliding. I don't know where we landed because I got knocked out after we landed.

* * *

Layla

Kain, I once saw him as my brother, now I see him as a psycho. Wesley was unconscious on the floor, he looked like he was in pain, so I crawled over to him. "Wesley are you okay" I asked, shaking him awake. He smiled and said yea. He had a cute smile, I don't know if it's even right to be thinking about him like that. I looked at his arm and saw a deep cut on it.

"Wesley you are arm is bleeding" I said.

He looked down and then took his shirt off and wrapped it around his arm. There was a note on the floor of the plane which read: _He's alive_. I grabbed it and showed it to Wesley. "You think this note could be referring to Jake" he asked.

"Could be, but we won't find out for sure until we know who this person is" I replied.

"Wesley, we got to get you to a hospital, that cut isn't getting any better" I said, pulling him up. We climbed out of the plane and started hiking for miles, mostly through fields. When we got out of one of the fields we a saw a plane that had crashed, it looked like it had been on fire. We looked in through a window and saw a body in there.

"Does that body look familiar to you" Wesley asked me.

"Yea, but that can't be I mean he's dead isn't he" I asked him.

"The note said he's alive so we won't know until we check it out" he said.

We opened the doors and went in, it smelt like the fire had carried on through in here but nothing was burned. There was dog tags on the floor underneath the body, I didn't want to turn it over so I just grabbed the dog tags. The dog tags had Jakes name on it. So I started shaking him awake.

* * *

Jake

Someone was shaking me so I opened my eyes and saw Wesley and Layla standing there. I stood up and was met with a huge hug from Layla.

"I missed you" she said, still holding on.

"I missed you to" I replied.

My shoulder started getting wet and I saw Layla crying.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm sure some of you are glad to see Jake and Layla back together and some wanted Wesley and Layla to be together. Next chapter is going to be a big one, no questions this chapter only two choices. Here they are: (A): Wesley & Layla or (B): Jake & Layla. Your choice.**


	16. Chapter 13

One More Down

**A/N: sorry for not updating lately, been busy studying for final exams, have them next week on the 9****th****. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

Jake

When I let go of Layla, she collapsed to the floor unconscious. I picked her up and set her against the wall.

"Wesley, I'm gonna need you to help me clean up this hospital" I said, grabbing the crowbar.

We walked up to the front door which was locked, there was a second story window cracked a little bit. "You think you can make in there and open it" I asked him.

"Yea, just give me the crowbar" he replied.

I lifted him up enough so he could open the window and climb in. when he was in I walked back to the plane and saw Layla waking up.

"You alright" I asked her.

"Just leave me alone right now" she said.

"Layla what's wrong" I asked.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE RIGHT NOW" she screamed.

"Fuck it" I said out loud.

Wesley was taking forever in there. There is a town not too far from here, I can see the outskirts of it, if I walked I would probably get there in two hours. The front doors opened and I heard the hospital powering to life.

"Jake, there's an ambulance in the garage" Wesley yelled running out of the doors.

"Stay here with Layla, I'll take it into town and gather supplies." I said, walking towards the garage.

Once I was in it, I drove it up into the town to the store. I grabbed a cart and stockpiled all the food into the cart. Gunshots were coming from outside, I didn't bother paying attention to it though. A few seconds later I heard a engine starting then taking off. I looked through the window and saw that the ambulance was gone. Once I was done gathering all the food I could put in the cart I walked outside to where the ambulance was. There were tire marks on the road. Something brushed against my foot, when I looked down there was a note on the ground.

I picked up the note and read it: _Thank you for the ambulance signed – Merrill Andrews._ Who the fuck is Merrill Andrews I thought for a moment. After looking the note over again I grabbed the cart and started pushing it towards the parking lot, hopefully looking for a car with a full tank of gas. A hour or two later me and Wesley are sitting inside the hospital eating some pizza. When we finished eating I showed him the note.

"I don't know" He said.

"What do you mean you don't know" I asked him.

"I don't know, in the morning I'm going to the Mall to get some new clothes, you and Layla wanna come" Wesley asked.

"Probably, I don't know about Layla, she's been I don't know kind of quiet and upset lately" I replied.

"You think it's that time of the month" Wesley said grinning.

"Hell, I don't even know what month it is, I think it's April." I said.

"Goodnight man" he said getting up and walking towards the break room.

"Goodnight" I yelled back.

I leaned back in the chair and looked at the entrance way. Layla came walking out of the hallway and sat on the front desk.

"You still upset" I asked her.

"Yea" she replied.

"Just tell me what's wrong, I'm sure it can't be that bad." I said.

"You really want to know what's wrong" she asked,

"Yea, I mean I care about you and love you so just tell me" I replied.

"Here it is, I'm pregnant" she said.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This chapters questions are, Do you think Layla will keep the baby, and who do you think the father of the baby is? This chapters choices are: (A): should Jake and **

**Layla make up or (B): should they break up and move on**


	17. Chapter 14

Adrenaline Fix

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, the day that I have my first exam is on Wednesday and that is a half day because of it, same goes for Thursday also, enjoy this chapter. Also, for any of you artists out there who follow the story, fan art would be cool to see for this story. I'm looking for preteen to teen OC's, figured I need to have not just all adults.**

Jake

The next day couldn't come any quicker. I felt like I've been missing something for a while, war is a drug and I need my fix, my target is Kain. Wesley and Layla were still sleeping when I found the emergency helicopter on the roof. I woke them up and told them that were going to back to the UK. They were too tired to say anything so they just climbed into the helicopter and fell asleep. But this isn't for them, it's for me, their only coming for backup.

A billion hours later and we arrived, but something seemed different, there were picture of Kain everywhere and this huge building called Xenetics. The people, had a dead stare about them and their eyes were crystallized. Though their still normal. I landed the helicopter and got out. Then I climbed out along with Layla and Wesley. I remember what Kain said to me a long time ago: _When you come back it won't be the same_. He's right it isn't the same. I walked in the building and saw a thing on the wall in small print that read: _Business partner: Unicellium_. Unicellium is the richest company in the world, they have their own island as there headquarters.

I walked up to the lady on the front desk and asked if Kain was here. She said no he's meeting with Unicellium, but he will be back tomorrow. I thanked her and walked to the elevator. Let's see here, top floor. The top floor was pass coded, the question was who was Kain's sister. I said Layla and it opened. I walked in and looked over his files, nothing much until I came across this thing called Protocol. The file contained information about something, it sounded like a weapon. I downloaded the file on a flash drive and put it in my pocket. I looked at Layla and then to Wesley.

"You guys are gonna come with me to Unicellium's HQ." I said to them heading towards the helicopter. When we landed I walked up to the desk and showed them my military id card. When we went into the elevator I gave each of them headsets.

"Alright, Wesley you get off on the 3 floor and see if you can find out anything, Layla you come with me" I said to them.

They both nodded. When Wesley got off he bumped into a girl with brown hair, reminded me a little of Willow. As the elevator doors closed he tried smooth talking with her. when it came to our stop I got off and saw two guards talking, they looked at us and said that we can't be in here. I walked forward and showed them my id card while they pulled out a gun. I was faster than them and shot them in the head. The central database should be here somewhere.

"Found it" Layla said pointing into a room.

"Thanks" I said walking into it.

The database was open so let's see what we can find here. I hit the voice command button so I could speak instead of type.

"System cameras keyword: Protocol." I said.

Came up a dead end.

"Directory files keyword: Protocol." I said.

Came up another dead end.

"Scanner text recognition: Protocol." I said.

It searched everything until it came up a picture with a girl, the girl looked like the same girl Wesley bumped into earlier. Her name is Tiffany Adams.

"Wesley that girl that you bumped into earlier, Protocol isn't a weapon it's a girl, her name is Tiffany Adams, tell her what's going on and tell her that Kain Coan is out to kidnap her" I said heading back to the elevator.

"Got it" he replied.

I heard him talking to her over the headset.

"Where are you at now" I asked him.

"In the Ye Ole Bar." He replied.

"On my way, don't let her leave" I said.

A minute later I was in the bar. Wesley should be, there he is.

"Tiffany you life is in danger, a man named Kain Coan is out for you, probably for your knowledge, I've looked over your file you use to work for Unicellium as a computer hacker or tech wizard or something. Kain is out for you and you need to come with us" I said.

Gunshots were coming from the entrance of the bar. I looked and saw Malik walking in. he stood up on a stage and asked for Tiffany to come out of hiding. A loud explosion went off and all I remember was laying on the floor. Tiffany wasn't in my grasp, Malik snatched her up and was running.

"Jake, get up" Wesley said over the headset.

He got out and was chasing after Malik. I got up and went right after Malik. Guards tried to stop me but I shot them all down with a handgun. Malik was on the second floor, he was running to the helicopter.

"Wesley take the shot, you're on the roof, the second floor leads to a runway, take the shot" I yelled over the headset.

A few seconds with no response.

"I got him, he' dead, I'm heading down now to secure Tiffany and get to the helicopter, I'll meet you there" he said.

Thank god he took the shot, Layla was running right behind me as we made it to the helicopter.

"I'm glad that's over" Wesley said.

"No, it's far from over, superpowers are wiped out, if Kain takes full control of the UK, we're fucked, he's modified the virus to where if your infected you eye's are crystallized but you don't look like it except for a blank stare on your face, if they smell blood they go insane and won't stop, luckily it's only been implanted on his workers" I said leaning back in the seat. 


	18. Chapter 15

Years Later

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know you guys will have questions, but hopefully they will be answered in the chapter.**

**1 year later.**

Jake

Tiffany is working for us now, we're working with the Military over in the UK to stop him. Layla had a son, it wasn't Kain's though, it was mine, she told me that she took the pill before she left with Wesley towards the warehouse, because she had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen. During the delivery of the David she died, but we got the baby out safely. He's looks a lot like me but he has his mother eyes. Tiffany and Wesley are married. Tiffany has been helping me take care of him. Wow, 20yrs old and I have a son. Kain is still a big target, but that's about to not be a problem. Me and Wesley are on our way towards his house.

When we arrived at his house we infiltrated the house, his security system went off and gas filled the air. I couldn't breathe and before I knew it I was unconscious.

* * *

Wesley

When I woke up I was given a gun and instructed to kill someone with a mask over them. I raised the gun and shot them. I dropped the gun and looked over at the guards who were smirking.

"The fuck are you smirking about" I said to them.

I ran over to the person I shot and saw the pants and shoes were the same as Jake wore. Then I realized that the person I shot was Jake.

"Oh my god" I said rushing over to him.

He wasn't moving. Kain popped out of nowhere and shot me in the legs. He paralyzed me. then he grabbed my shirt and punched me straight in the face knocking me out. When I woke up Tiffany was tied to a chair and David was laying in a corner in a ball. Kain walked into the room with a shotgun. "Your friend has died today, one more must suffer, either you, her or David." He said.

"Wesley, I love you but this is goodbye." She said.

"Kill me, kill me blow my fucking head off" she screamed.

A second later I was looking at a headless girl who use to be my wife. I got knocked out again and when I woke up I was in my house with David in his crib. I walked out onto the deck and looked up to the sky.

"Jake and Layla, I promise I will raise your son how you would have. I said.

40 years later

* * *

David

I just killed Kain Coan, a man who could have taken over the zombie infested world, but I'm not done, not done with killing all of the zombies and making it normal again. I'm far from it. He's dead, I shot him in his sleep. It's over, but I think Wesley will want to know. I grabbed my bag and headed towards my car.

* * *

Wesley

Knocking came from my door, it sucks ass being in a retirement home.

"Come in, but I have a gun that if you fuck with me I will stick it right up your" I stop talking when I saw who it was.

"Ass" Jake said walking in.

"You're dead, I shot that night" I said.

"You did, but you're a lousy shot Wesley" he replied.

"How old are you now 61" he asked.

"Yea, your the same age" I replied.

He laughed at that and sat down.

"Where the hell you been in the last 40 years" I asked him.

"It's a long story" he replied.

* * *

David

A few hours later and I pulled up to the retirement home. I walked in and said to the guard that I was here to see Lieutenant Ward.

"Another Wilson" he asked opening the door.

I walked in and was greeted by Wesley and a old man.

"David this is Jacob" Wesley said.

"How are you doing" I said to the old man.

"David, this is your father" Wesley said.

"Dad" I asked him.

He got up and walked to me.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up I gotta piss" Wesley said moving towards the bathroom in his wheelchair.

**A/N: well I know I'm gonna get a lot of questions so just leave them in a review. This chapter question is, What do you think David and Jake are going to talk about and what do you think they are going to do? also i hope you guys enjoyed Choices 2 Choices 3 will be up tomorrow, it will be a continuation of this . Also what the characters look like are on my profile so check that out.**


End file.
